The present embodiment addresses the current problem of completely draining the remaining, useable contents that are commonly trapped inside of many containers and very difficult to extract. Although some interesting and clever attempts have been made to solve the ongoing problem of utilizing the entire contents, I have found that most prior art references require using a device on flat surfaces and providing enough room for actual use and proper storage. While additional counter or refrigerator space is needed many times to accomplish necessary day to day tasks, taking up needed space to drain a container could potentially create the problem of having less space for more important uses. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 20120305598 A1 by Costello (December 2012). While this drainer requires continuous expansion and contraction motions, the structure of this device will become weakened and become less reliable. It also requires necessary counter or refrigerator space to use, and it can only accommodate limited containers. This device also requires the necessary space above to accommodate various sizes of containers. Storage can create an additional problem with its wide base. U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,798 B2 by Mann (February 2009) is another clever attempt at a collapsible draining device. But, this device also requires sufficient counter space to use and can only be used on a flat surface. Because this device is constructed with many metal rods, it can be difficult to assemble and clean, and will rust over time. Although a flat area is often required to use a draining device, another problem I have discovered is the ease in which a container can tip over due to an accidental bump because of an insufficient base. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,581 A by Kracke et al (August 2000), 20020066844 A1 by Kelly (June 2002), U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,087 B1 by Guralski (August 2006), U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,904 A by Hackley (August 2098), U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,922 B1 by Alston et al (February 2004), U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,671 A by Smith (August 2098), and 20130026118 A1 by Mireles (January 2013).
Although various forms of container draining devices exist, there still remains a need for a draining device that does not interfere with counter or refrigerator space, can be stored or folded up easily out of the way, and requires minimal materials to produce.